footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
2013 UEFA Champions League Final/import
| team1score = 1 | team2 = Bayern Munich | team2association = | team2score = 2 | details = | date = 25 May 2013 | stadium = Wembley Stadium | city = London | man_of_the_match1a = Arjen Robben (FC Bayern Munich) | man_of_the_match1atitle = UEFA | man_of_the_match1b = Manuel Neuer (FC Bayern Munich) | man_of_the_match1btitle = Fans' | referee = Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) | attendance = 86,298 | weather = Sunny | previous = 2012 | next = 2014 }} The 2013 UEFA Champions League Final was the final match of the 2012–13 UEFA Champions League, the 58th season of Europe's premier club footballtournament organised by UEFA, and the 21st season since it was renamed from the European Champion Clubs' Cup to the UEFA Champions League. The match took place on Saturday, 25 May 2013 at Wembley Stadium in London, England. The final was played between two German teams, Bundesliga clubs Borussia Dortmund and Bayern Munich. This was the first time that two German clubs reached the UEFA Champions League final. In winning the final, Bayern Munich qualified to play against Chelsea, the winners of the 2012–13 UEFA Europa League, in the 2013 UEFA Super Cup, and will also enter the semi-finals of the 2013 FIFA Club World Cup as the UEFA representative. Venue Wembley Stadium, England's national stadium and home of the England national football team, was announced as the venue of the 2013 final on 16 June 2011. Having hosted the 2011 final, Wembley made history for being the first stadium in the tournament's history to host the final twice in three years. Discussing the short time between the two finals, UEFA President Michel Platini explained that the final would be in celebration of 150 years of the Football Association's existence. It was the seventh occasion that Wembley hosted the final after hosting the 1963, 1968, 1971, 1978, 1992 and the 2011 finals of Europe's premier club competition. The original Wembley Stadium hosted five European Cup finals. The 1968 and 1978 finals were both won by English sides: Manchester United beat Benfica 4–1 in 1968 and Liverpool defeated Club Brugge 1–0 in 1978. Benfica also lost in the 1963 final, beaten 2–1 by Milan, while Ajax won the first of three consecutive European Cups at Wembley in 1971, beating Panathinaikos 2–0. In the 1992 final, Spanish club Barcelona defeated Italian side Sampdoria 1–0 in the final match played as the European Cup prior to the following season's introduction of the current Champions League format. First opened for the British Empire Exhibition in 1923, the stadium was originally known as the Empire Stadium. That year, it hosted its first FA Cup Final, when almost 200,000 spectators attempted to watch the match between Bolton Wanderers and West Ham United. Wembley played host to all of England's matches at the 1966 FIFA World Cup, including the 4–2 victory over West Germany in the final, and at UEFA Euro 1996. The original stadium was closed in 2000 and demolished three years later, to be replaced by a 90,000-capacity arena, which opened in 2007. The new stadium hosted the 2011 UEFA Champions League Final, which pitted Barcelona against Manchester United in a re-match of the final played two years previously. Barcelona claimed their fourth European title as they ran out 3–1 winners. Match summary Dortmund was the dominant team in the first half an hour of the match, with intense pressing towards Bayern. Neuer made five important saves in the first 35 minutes, including two shots from Lewandowski and one from Reus. Bayern later took the initiative and first scored in the 60th minute, when Mandžukić finished the combination of passes by Robben and Ribery. Shortly after, Dante raised his foot and caught Reus in the stomach. Gundogan scored from the penalty spot, in the 68th minute. Robben, in the 89th minute, set the final score, after a pass from Ribery. Details |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Bayern Munich |goals1=Gündoğan |goals2=Mandžukić Robben |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=86,298 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} |valign="top"| |style="vertical-align:top; width:50%;"| |} Statistics External links Category:UEFA Champions League Finals